Return Of Two Of The Dark Masters
by Salamon2
Summary: Puppetmon and Piedmon have returned. Chapter 2 is up, and what Puppetmon did to T.K. and Kari is still in affect, but Piedmon is gone, and they did defeat both Digimon, but are they really finished?
1. Puppetmon's Deadly Game

Return Of Two Of The Dark Masters  
Puppetmon's Deadly Game  
by Salamon2  
  
Salamon: NO KARI!!!!!  
  
Salamon2: Why do you think that every Action/Adventure Story involves Kari getting hurt?  
  
Salamon: Because it usually ends up that way! I'm just glad you don't own digimon. . . but yet at times, I want you to. . . but you don't.  
  
Salamon2: Talk About Confuse/Confusing!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I wonder what ever happened to the Dark Masters. . . T.K.?" asked Kari  
  
" I don't know. . . maybe they were reconfigured. . ." said T.K.  
  
" What are you talking about?" asked Yolei  
  
" They were a couple of the last Digimon we fought. . . Four to be exact. . ." said Izzy  
  
" Well why is everyone standing around here for Let's Go To The Digital World!!!!" said Davis  
  
  
  
IN THE DIGITAL WORLD  
  
  
  
" But why did you only recreate us master?" asked Puppetmon  
  
" Because you and Piedmon inflicted emotional damage to the Digidestin, and you two were most likely my most powerful creations. . . Work together you'll find that you seek revenge for the same one. . ." said the Darkness in which ingulfed them  
  
" Who do you want revenge against Puppetmon?" asked Piedmon  
  
" That boy! T.K.!!" said Puppetmon  
  
" So do I. . . and the girl Kari!" said Piedmon and Puppetmon and Piedmon smile evily for a few seconds of silence  
  
" Now how many years have passed since we were deleted?" asked Puppetmon   
  
" Three. . . so exspect them to be older, taller, and different. . . but the same annoying personalites" said Piedmon  
  
Another Long Pause  
  
" Let's recreate Spiral Mountain" said Puppetmon  
  
" No. . . Then they'll know we're back. . . we need to build our Castles. . . your's in the Forest, and mine in the Mountains. . . We'll get our revenge. . . even if it means that we'll be deleted. . ." said Piedmon  
  
  
  
IN ANOTHER PART OF THE DIGITAL WORLD  
  
  
  
" Where are we?" asked Cody  
  
" File Island. . ." said T.K.  
  
" I've never heard of that before!" said Kari  
  
" That's because it was before you joined Kari. . . we faced our first oppenant here. . ." said T.K.  
  
" What's wrong T.K. . . .?" asked Ken  
  
" Devimon. . ." said T.K. as he looked down at the ground  
  
" T.K. you don't mean?" asked Patamon  
  
" Is it just me or don't I know what's going on?" asked Davis  
  
" Devimon fought us and defeated, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. . . he then he tried to Destroy T.K. because he and I were the only ones that could defeat him, and in the end I digivolved and defeated him, but at the price. . . the price. . ." said Patamon  
  
" The price of him being reconfigured. . ." finished T.K. who was now kneeling on the ground  
  
  
  
  
WHERE PEIDMON WAS  
  
  
  
" Excellent. . . If I continute Puppetmon will be able to capture and torture him and Kari. . ." said Piedmon and then he chuckled evily until it turned into an out right laugh hear all over the Digi world  
  
  
  
WHERE THE DIGIDESTIN WERE  
  
  
" What was that?" asked Cody  
  
" What was what?" asked Yolei  
  
" That laughter. . ." said Ken  
  
" What?" asked Davis  
  
" What's happening T.K.. . . T.K.!!!" shouted Kari trying to get him out of his frozen postion  
  
" Kari I think I know what's happening to him. . ." said Ken  
  
" What's happening Ken?" asked Cody  
  
" He's reliving certain memories. . . someone is controling him that way, and he will become vunerable. . . It happened to me after I was the Digimon Emperor. . ." said Ken  
  
" When will he get out of this postion??" asked Kari  
  
" When he is done reliving it. . ." said Ken  
  
At that moment there was a blinding light, and T.K. dissapeared.  
  
" Where is he?" asked Kari  
  
  
  
WHERE T.K. WAS  
  
  
  
" Where am I. . ." said T.K. then he grabbed his voice, it was higher than normal, and he was wearing his old clothes, that means he was eight. . . where was Matt. . . no wait he was really eleven, and the older Digidestin not able to come, but wait what were the new Digidestin's names. . .  
  
" So you've decided to join me T.K. . . ." said a voice  
  
" Puppetmon!!" shouted T.K. with his eyes as wide as any grapefruit, Puppetmon was towering over him, and he was in a walled play pen, where there was nothing but a squishy white screen below his feet.  
  
" What you yell at an old friend. . ." asked Puppetmon  
  
" Where are Kari and the others!! And what did you do to me?" asked T.K.  
  
" Dang I knew I forgot some one. . ." said Puppetmon and he snapped his fingers and magiclly Kari appeared on the other side of the pen, and she was younger as well  
  
T.K. ran over to Kari " Kari. . . please wake up. . . please. . ." asked T.K.  
  
" I'm afraid you wont be able to wake her. . ." said Puppetmon and Puppetmon dissapeared  
  
  
WHERE THE OTHERS WERE  
  
  
" Where are we??" asked Cody as he started to get up and the others as well did  
  
" Hello digidestin. . ." said a voice  
  
The new digidestin turned around, to face the entrance of the cage to see on the outside was Puppetmon leaning against the wall and a spot light was shining on him. Their Digimon were in the cage but all were at the Digi BAby levels so escaping was low on the list of things to do.  
  
" Where are we, what have you done with Kari and T.E. and who are you?!" asked Davis  
  
" I am Puppetmon. . . one of the Dark Masters. . ." said Puppetmon as he appeared infront of them  
  
" YOU'RE SO SHORT!!! APOYOMON COULD EASILY DEFEAT YOU!!!!! HA HA HA HA!!!!!" said Chibimon  
  
" Oh really did you ever hear of the saying big surprises come in small packeges. . . PUPPET POMEO!!!" shouted Puppetmon and in a split second Ken and Leafmon were on the ground  
  
" KEN!!!" shouted Yolei and she went right to his side, and Porurumon went to check on Leafmon  
  
" Ah how touching. . . the fate of your two friends lies in your hands. . . Pick one letter T or H?" asked Puppetmon  
  
" H. . ." said Cody  
  
" Be right back. . ." said Puppetmon and he walked out a door, down the hall to the room with the play pen, he then passed that door, and went to the next door down unlocked it and opened it, and in there were T.K. holding Kari and tears running down his face trying to wake the unconscious girl. Puppetmon entered and grabbed the two and T.K. tried to fight even more but Puppetmon had him in a tight situation, he walked out of the room, and down the hall and into another room, where T.K. saw other kids all in a humoungus cage, and then he saw another smaller cage.  
  
" Is that T.J.? And Kari as well? asked Davis   
  
T.K. didn't know who he was but he nodded, and the others eyes became wide as grapefruits but Puppetmon threw Kari into the smaller cage and locked the door and then pulled a lever and he put T.K. on a wall, and then he was cuffed to the wall with his back to the open air. Puppetmon snapped his fingers and suddenly Kari started to wake up.  
  
" Now you four choose a letter. . . P, or S?" asked Puppetmon  
  
" Um. . . P?" said Davis  
  
" Thank you for saying that. . ." said Puppetmon and then he ripped the back part of T.K.'s shirt to revel his back, and then a metal rod appeared and Puppetmon placed it against T.K.'s skin and he started to scream, and Puppetmon grinned as the screams became louder, and louder.  
  
" STOP IT!!!" shouted Kari, who couldn't stand up in her cage but she could kneel, as she was on the edge of the cage  
  
" ALMOST DONE. . . hey Digidestin how do you like your T.K. flamed or chared?" asked Puppetmon  
  
" Enough's Enough. . . Go for Digivolving!!!" shouted Yolei  
  
" Porurumon digivolve to. . . Egg???" asked Porurumon as he dedigivolved  
  
" Oh by the way did I mention you are sitting in the dedigivolving section?" Asked Puppetmon as he finally stopped burning T.K., and what was visible was that the skin was burned away, blood ozzed, and some part of his spine was showing.  
  
" OH Go. . . BLAHH!!!" said Davis as he had a classic case of dry heaves  
  
Kari just had tears in her eyes.  
  
" Choose. . . C or D?" asked Puppetmon  
  
" C!!!" shouted Cody  
  
" Dang. . ." said Puppetmon as he uncuffed the unconscious T.K., and then put him in the cage with Kari and then left the room  
  
" T.K.!!! T.K.!!! PLEASE WAKE UP. . . OH T.K.!!!!" cried Kari as she cried onto he unconscious boy, and her tears slide down his back and then his burn was repaired, and his shirt was repaired  
  
" WHOA KARI!" said Davis  
  
" Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Kari looking up  
  
" Wait Kari it's me Davis. . . and this is Cody, Yolei, and Ken" said Davis  
  
" Huh?" said Kari  
  
" When I made them younger I included hiding their memories. . ." said Puppetmon who entered with another cage, and Patamon and Gatomon in it  
  
" KARI!!!" shouted Gatomon who was at the edge of the bars  
  
" T.K.!!!" shouted Patamon who was at the edge of the bars  
  
T.K. started to wake up " whoa. . . what happened?" asked T.K.  
  
Kari put her index finger to his mouth and he contently became quiet.  
  
" Choose G or S?" asked Puppetmon to Yolei  
  
" Um. . . S. . ." said Yolei  
  
" Good. . ." said Puppetmon and he snapped his fingers and Gatomon became Salamon  
  
" Salamon!" shouted Kari as she tried to reach for her partner  
  
" Now the real fun begins. . ." said Puppetmon as he snapped his fingers, and then a gameboard appeared and in a puff of smoke Game pieces appeared on it " now you may be wondering what is so special about this game board. . . I'll tell you. . . these pieces are linked to T.K., Kari, Patamon, and Salamon. If they are in trouble in any way the action that happens to the piece will happen to the one their linked to. . ." said Puppetmon mischeviously. Then he walked up to Cody and asked him " Roll the Dice, and choose your friends fate. . ."  
  
Cody right hand shook as the dice came into his hand, he couldn't do it no matter how hard he wanted to do so, it would just end up killing someone, " I CAN'T DO IT!" shouted Cody as he started to weep softly and dropped the dice which landed on 2 and 4  
  
" There ya go T.K. moves six squares. . ." and as Puppetmon said that the piece moved six sauqres.  
  
And then a card fell onto T.K.'s lap and he picked it up and read aloud " What is a bell that does not ring?"   
  
" um. . . um. . . a. . . a. . . Blue Bell?" questioned T.K.  
  
" )@^^" shouted Puppetmon as he through the dice and they landed on an eight, the peice moved and then Kari felt a nubming coldness come over her body, and she fell to the ground in shaking from the cold  
  
" KARI!" shouted T.K., and the Digimon  
  
" GASP!!" shouted the rest of the digidestined  
  
Puppetmon smilied even more while T.K. tried unsecssfully to get her to stand, so he brought her body closer to his and tried to keep her warm. Puppetmon frowned but didn't do anything as Davis rolled the dice and landed on a ten and then Patamon felt intense heat come over him, and he fainted.  
  
' If there was something I could do. . . Patamon, Kari, and soon Salamon will all suffer I wish that they wouldn't have to suffer. . . if it all could be placed onto me. . .' thought T.K. and a bright Yellow cylinder of light came down onto T.K. and his crest shown upon his chest and all the sickness that ailed Salamon, Patamon, and Kari were put onto T.K. and the light faded and T.K. collapsed very sick and near death. . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salamon & Patamon & Kari: NOOO!!!!!  
  
Salamon2: Cliff Hangers. . . the weakness of. . .  
  
Salamon: YOU!  
  
Patamon: Will!  
  
Kari: Pay!  
  
Salamon: For!  
  
All of them: THAT!  
  
Salamon2: :) :p ^. . .^ ;p ;) 


	2. Piedmon vs Angewomon

The Return of Two Dark Masters  
  
Piedmon vs. Angewomon  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: After a year of waiting he's updated this!  
  
Salamon2: Will you just say the disclaimer... one day I'm going to go back and edit all of my old stories!  
  
Salamon: One Day... Anyway Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oo... what's going to happen, will T.K. die or will he live?" asked Puppetmon out loud to scare the Digidestined  
  
"HE WON'T DIE!" yelled Kari and she tried to get her deadly sick friend to wake up but it was useless. She continued to cry over him.  
  
"Aww. well now it's for sure he'll die." said Puppetmon  
  
"And why is that!" shouted Davis  
  
"Well, because the child of light has." started Puppetmon and then suddenly a voice yelled CLOWN TRICK. And a white sheet fell onto Puppetmon and then he vanished.  
  
"Piedmon." said Kari in horror and suddenly Piedmon  
  
"Thank you, thank you ladies and gentlemon, and now for my next act I shall make T.K. disappear! And no thanks to Puppetmon!" said Piedmon  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Salamon  
  
"Well, the entire plan was to capture the children of Hope and Light and eventually kill them, Puppetmon was cutting me out on my revenge!" said Piedmon who walked up to Kari's cage and she grabbed onto the unconscious T.K., in fear. As Piedmon's shadow fell across the cage.  
  
'Help me T.K., I'm not strong enough without you.' thought Kari and suddenly her hands glowed and T.K. seemed to be getting better. Within a minute T.K. was awake.  
  
"Ahh. now I can kill both of you quickly!" said Piedmon  
  
"I've got to Digivolve!" shouted Patamon trying to get through the bars  
  
"No! You'll dedigivolve if you try to Digivolve!" said Chibimon  
  
"Hey, that gives me an idea!" said Patamon and he tried to digivolve but then dedigivolved to Tokomon who then tried to Digivolve but then dedigivolved to Poyomon and was small enough to go through the bars! He got out and warp digivolved to Patamon who then Digivolved, but Piedmon didn't notice as he pulled out his Trump swords to finish off T.K. and Kari.  
  
"HAND OF FATE!" shouted Angemon and the attack hit Piedmon who then aimed his swords at the Angel, they hit and did cause fatal blows.  
  
"Hurry. Ken, push!" shouted Leafmon as Ken pushed his partner through the bars  
  
"Yeah, Davis, PUSH!" shouted Chibimon as Davis did the same thing Ken was. Salamon dedigivolved twice to SnowBotamon, and squeezed through the bars. Once on the other side all three Warp digivolved to Rookie then Digivolved to Champion and Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon.  
  
"V LASER!" shouted ExVeemon  
  
"Spiking Strike!" shouted Stingmon  
  
"HAND OF FATE!" shouted Angemon  
  
"Celetial Arrow!" shouted Angewomon and Piedmon dodged all of the attacks except for Angewomon's. He was wounded but he didn't stop. He then pulled out another of swords and pulled it up as Angewomon was ready to shoot an arrow.  
  
"You shoot, one of them dies now!" shouted Piedmon who had the sword just over Kari's head. Angewomon slowly put down her arrow and then Piedmon stabbed Kari, but she moved as he moved his sword, and he only cut her arm. Angewomon aimed again quickly and this time Piedmon was hit again. He then Threw his clown Trick at Angemon who easily dodged it. Angewomon then surged in anger towards Piedmon and aimed her Heaven's Charm at Piedmon who then was deleted. The Digimon dedigivolved and let their partners out of their cages, all except Angewomon and Angemon dedigivolved. They let out T.K. and Kari and they hugged the two angels, and Angewomon looked at Kari's wound concerndly.  
  
"I'm fine Angewomon." said Kari, but neither T.K. nor Kari returned to their normal age noticed the other kids, and they escaped the house and found a TV, and left the Digital World, surely their problems were over. right? 


End file.
